digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Dreamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Koichi Kimura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 01:26, February 6, 2012 Blurbs I've been meaning to fix them myself, but every day you keep adding more so I might as well work with you on it: Blurbs should not be long, mostly complete summaries of the episode. They should be about a sentence, like this one, that basically sets the mood for the article; so that you can tell which episode you're reading about without needing to read the full synopsis. In certain cases, even this is acceptable. Could you please rewrite your blurbs to be more concise and, to a reasonable extent, more "in the mood"? 01:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, nah, it's fine. I waited to tell you because I appreciated your work and thought I could get it corrected pretty quickly, but you work so fast! =P ::Just, if you had to describe the point of the episode in one sentence to a friend who hasn't or barely watches Digimon, use that. OR, go for something funny like the Lucemon one. Have fun with it, just remember that we already have the synopses section for the in-depth stuff. 02:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::...The above is NOT telling you these are "alright". It is, in fact, the opposite: the blurbs you added have very significant failures, and I asked you to work on fixing them. 20:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ...In other words, yes; I can't edit any of the pages without having you undo my work. I'm the first one who bothers to set up the summaries, so I would think I deserve some leniency. But you want a "good" summary? Then do it yourself; you've seen the last of me on this site for insulting my work. ::..."I tried it first, so it's okay if it's very low quality and no one should ever try to fix it"?...Really? :::But no, you absolutely can edit pages without having me undo your work, if you provide quality work in the first place. Keep in mind that I didn't even undo the bloody edits, I fixed them. 21:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You call shortening them to that extent fixing them, and I call it butchering them. You call my work low quality, while I think the same of overly shortened summaries. Our opinions are irreconcilable; for that and for my rudeness, I apologize. You won't have to worry about me "vandalizing" again. And I don't recommend going to the trouble of replying to my message; you won't get a reply this time. I'm sorry, and goodbye. ::::Like I explained earlier: the article already has in-depth summaries. Getting into details like how many Golemon Grumblemon brought with him is way too detailed for something that is there not to summarize the episode, but merely as a blurb to introduce the episode's purpose. Furthermore, your blurbs had grammar and spelling errors. ::::It's not irreconcilable, you just need to listen to others and understand what the rest of the article does. Instead of letting yourself get prideful over tiny little paragraphs on a tiny corner of the internet, focus on improving your work and your contributions. 23:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) BeoWolfmon Can you please give an episode cite for attacks that are added? Specifically Destroy Kugel, I can't find it. 02:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :In DF30, BeoWolfmon uses Licht Angriff and Zweihander, although I can kind of hear how it could be misinterpreted as Destroy Kugel. :Thanks for providing a source. In the future, remember to give cites for attacks you add, so that others are able to check it. 05:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Official wiki policy visible any time you go to edit a page: "Red-linked phrases should not be de-linked if the phrase is from an official publication. Instead, please start an article at the link's target." :Make sure you have read the official wiki policies before editing pages, and definitely before telling a long-standing member that they're in error. It avoids a lot of frustration for everybody. 17:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Tiers "While the resulting Digimon is Mega level in name, they seem to be in the highest tier of Mega, comparable to the Digimon Sovereign themselves." You're implying that there is a "second tier" of Mega Digimon, that the "Mega" designation is not totally accurate. There canonically is not. The Bio-merged Digimon are certainly powerful Megas, portrayed (in that series!) as more powerful than the other Megas who were created by Calumon, but the franchise as a whole has pretty definitively depicted the Mega level as including a spectrum of strengths, just as with the other levels (like the Rookie Lucemon, who surpasses the Ultimate level), and has never once indicated any sort of "tier" system. In fact, it has more commonly demonstrated that while strength and level are often correlated, there is absolutely no "if you are at least this strong, you are level X". Level, as made clear in the fiction and the names of the levels, is a measure of growth, and there can be Mega Digimon who are weaker than their Ultimate forms. Also, don't jump the gun so quickly. I rolled back your edit because it was both false and edit warring -- I'm giving you the explanation now, immediately after the rollback. 19:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :I've now revised the entire section; the issue with your phrasing is that you were still indicating that they were "Mega in name only", when they were still very much Megas in definition, i.e., a creature that had grown past its fully-matured state. 19:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism moves For stuff like that, please notify an admin, because we have to perform deletions as well and it gets confusing if the page history is back and forth. Thanks for the vigilance, though. 14:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Standard policy for marking this type of vandalism: *For pages that have no usable history (e.g., the "Die" page), simply add (not replace) the template at the top of the page. The article should not be moved, and the existing text should not be replaced -- this allows admins to make sure they are not deleting usable history without having to check the article history. *For pages with usable history (e.g., the Chibitortomon page), simply use the Admin list to contact an admin on their talk page. We don't use the Admin article's talk page as a noticeboard, so it is not the quickest way to reach us. :Again, thank you for your vigilance. 14:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC) legendary ten legendary warriors Just wanted to make sure I popped in and acknowledged that, after further review, you were right about that. 19:59, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Just something I had reverted you on a long while back. I was snotty about it, turns out you were right. Also, for right now please don't use my talk page, I'm trying to fix it. 20:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC)